Rain on Dying Embers
by Rinique de Callisto
Summary: Kagome and the group are battling Naraku for the last time but there are some losses and some unexpected gains.
1. Battling against Threads

/b  
  
The call from the girl's throat made the hanyou's heart tighten as he fought to keep his concentration. He was presently battling one of Naraku's puppets when his ears pivoted and twitched towards the direction of the sound. He snarled, and somewhere he found that pull that made him break the boundries of his strength. The squirming tentacle demon sliced in two, then the hissing wind withered it away to a single wooden puppet piece.  
  
iDammit Naraku!/i Inuyasha was on one knee, bangs hiding his face as he looked down disgustedly at the wooden puppet that was encircled with a single thread. iToo cowardly to even fight face to face.../i The hanyou suddenly whirled on the spot, memory reminding him what allowed him to beat his enemy. /i  
  
The miko looked around wildly for Sango and Miroku but both were busy with their own attackers. The raven-haired girl cradled the small body of the kitsune to her - Shippou had tried to help protect her with his illusions but the took its toll on the little child-like body. iPlease be alright Shippou.../i Then she let out a surprised scream when Mikoku fell on the ground next to her. "Miroku! Are you-"  
  
"Go! Inuyasha told us to protect you!" The monk looked up to the skies, and saw the poisonous insects hovering, as if they dared him to let loose his wind tunnel. Sweat pouring down his face and eyebrows twitching, he grunted lowly as he fought to sit up. "Miroku! Your too hurt!" Kagome hurried closer to the monk's side then noticed a blade coming towards her. Too shocked to move, she felt the rush of air fly at her before Kilala batted it away. The miko gave a very shaky smile, then hugged Shippou closer to her. Looking on, she saw Sango fight hard with her boomerang and Kirara now at her side, the two fought well. But the puppets were getting stronger... iI don't think we've ever fought off this many puppets at a time before.../i Whatever Naraku was planning sent shivers down Kagome's back.  
  
"I-I have to use my wind tunnel!" Miroku suddenly muttered, words forced as he stood up with pain. Kagome shook her head, tears welling up at the sacrifices she and the others had to make to try and kill the damned puppet master. "No Miroku! You can't or you'll die!" "I-I have to...WIND TUNNEL!!!" The monk let his prayer beads fly off, and let his hand suck in the puppets. He felt weak, but had to remain strong as standing up became increasingly difficult. HIs arm began to weaken so he brought his other to help hold up the wind tunnel as it sucked up the attackers. A wave of pain hit him as the vemonous insects entered the tunnel, making its way into his body. Gritting his teeth, he collapsed when he was sure all the puppets were gone. The monk groaned, on his knees as he held his now wrapped hand numbly. A small cry by his side told him that Kagome was worried for him.  
  
Sango heard Kagome's shout of protest against Miroku's using of the tunnel, and had gotten out of the way in time. Danger had disappeared...for now so hurried to the monk's side. "Miroku! The poison! Why did you take it in?!?" She fell to her knees, half hugging the lecher. As much as she hated the lecher and his wandering hands, she worried too much for his tendancy of basically "throwing away his life" when he unleashed his wind tunnel. "Here..." Kagome handed Miroku a small bottle, and rezipped her large yellow bag. The monk took it shakily, then nearly dropped it. His eyes were wide and then they narrowed. The injured monk struggled to get up, then was pushed back by Kagome, "Your in no condition to fight!" She scolded him, but she too was afraid. iWhere's Inuyasha?!?/i  
  
Naraku had just leapt out of the trees and into the clearing. He was now standing before them, in person, with a very cold look in his eyes. 


	2. Sacrifices to Protect

[b]NUYASHA!"[/b]  
  
The call from the girl's throat made the hanyou's heart tighten as he fought to keep his concentration. He was presently battling one of Naraku's puppets when his ears pivoted and twitched towards the direction of the sound. He snarled, and somewhere he found that pull that made him break the boundries of his strength. The squirming tentacle demon sliced in two, then the hissing wind withered it away to a single wooden puppet piece.  
  
[I]Dammit Naraku![/I] Inuyasha was on one knee, bangs hiding his face as he looked down disgustedly at the wooden puppet that was encircled with a single thread. [I]Too cowardly to even fight face to face...[/I] The hanyou suddenly whirled on the spot, memory reminding him what allowed him to beat his enemy. [I]Kagome![/I]  
  
The miko looked around wildly for Sango and Miroku but both were busy with their own attackers. The raven-haired girl cradled the small body of the kitsune to her - Shippou had tried to help protect her with his illusions but the took its toll on the little child-like body. [I]Please be alright Shippou...[/I] Then she let out a surprised scream when Mikoku fell on the ground next to her. "Miroku! Are you-"  
  
"Go! Inuyasha told us to protect you!" The monk looked up to the skies, and saw the poisonous insects hovering, as if they dared him to let loose his wind tunnel. Sweat pouring down his face and eyebrows twitching, he grunted lowly as he fought to sit up. "Miroku! Your too hurt!" Kagome hurried closer to the monk's side then noticed a blade coming towards her. Too shocked to move, she felt the rush of air fly at her before Kilala batted it away. The miko gave a very shaky smile, then hugged Shippou closer to her. Looking on, she saw Sango fight hard with her boomerang and Kirara now at her side, the two fought well. But the puppets were getting stronger... [I]I don't think we've ever fought off this many puppets at a time before...[/I] Whatever Naraku was planning sent shivers down Kagome's back.  
  
"I-I have to use my wind tunnel!" Miroku suddenly muttered, words forced as he stood up with pain. Kagome shook her head, tears welling up at the sacrifices she and the others had to make to try and kill the damned puppet master. "No Miroku! You can't or you'll die!" "I-I have to...WIND TUNNEL!!!" The monk let his prayer beads fly off, and let his hand suck in the puppets. He felt weak, but had to remain strong as standing up became increasingly difficult. HIs arm began to weaken so he brought his other to help hold up the wind tunnel as it sucked up the attackers. A wave of pain hit him as the vemonous insects entered the tunnel, making its way into his body. Gritting his teeth, he collapsed when he was sure all the puppets were gone. The monk groaned, on his knees as he held his now wrapped hand numbly. A small cry by his side told him that Kagome was worried for him.  
  
Sango heard Kagome's shout of protest against Miroku's using of the tunnel, and had gotten out of the way in time. Danger had disappeared...for now so hurried to the monk's side. "Miroku! The poison! Why did you take it in?!?" She fell to her knees, half hugging the lecher. As much as she hated the lecher and his wandering hands, she worried too much for his tendancy of basically "throwing away his life" when he unleashed his wind tunnel. "Here..." Kagome handed Miroku a small bottle, and rezipped her large yellow bag. The monk took it shakily, then nearly dropped it. His eyes were wide and then they narrowed. The injured monk struggled to get up, then was pushed back by Kagome, "Your in no condition to fight!" She scolded him, but she too was afraid. [I]Where's Inuyasha?!?[/I]  
  
Naraku had just leapt out of the trees and into the clearing. He was now standing before them, in person, with a very cold look in his eyes. 


End file.
